Pellet Posy
Pellet Posies are a type of plant in the ''Pikmin'' series, appearing in both ''Pikmin'', ''Pikmin 2'', and Pikmin 3 ''for the Wii U. It is the main source of the Pikmin's food supply. If a pellet is placed in the same colored Onion, it will produce more Pikmin. Olimar will have to knock the pellet off of the flower, the Pikmin can then carry it to the Onion. There are 1 pellets, 5 pellets, 10 pellets and 20 pellets. The number on top shows how many pikmin that is needed to carry it. For some reason it is considerd an enemy, because it was shown in the Enemy Reel. The pellet part could be considerd a Pikmin item, since it helps repopulate the pikmin. Some Pellets can change clolor on the posy, while some are only 1 color. In the Beta there were 30 pellets, but they were removed for some unknown reason. Pellet posies are part of the Pikmin Figures series. ''Super Smash Bros. series. It apeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Wii in the Distant Planet stage, and is also a Trophy and a few stickers. On the stage, Onions appear as well. By throwing a pellet in the Onion, it will give items. Pellets are items, because they can be picked up, and if thrown at enemies they will recive damege. If a pellet is left on the flower long enough, it will turn into a 5 pellet, then a 10 pellet. Throwing these in the Onion will give items. More items will also be given if thrown in the same-colored Onion. There are no 20 pellets on this stage. 1 pellet = 1 item, if same color as the onion, 2 items. 5 pellet = 2 items, if same color as the onion, 3 items. 10 pellet = 3 items, if same color as the onion, 4 items. Trophy You can unlock the trophy by beating target smash 2 with 10 characters. The trophy discription: Items that contain concentrated essence of the Pikmin's home world. This essence is the keystone to all life on the planet. Harvested from pellet grass or flowers, Pikmin can take pellets back to Onions to produce more Pikmin. If the Onion and the pellet are the same color, it produces more Pikmin. The number on the top of a pellet tells how many Pikmin must carry it. Notes Reel notes "This sparsely growing plant is able to crystallize nectar into round pellets." Olimar's Notes "In the stem of the pellet posy, one can observe the muscle fiber unique to half-plant, half-animal species such as the Pikmin and candypop flowers, so the pellet posy is a species that can be considered a close relative. Although the ability to crystallize nectar is unique to a small group of the pellet weed family, the fact that these plants reach maturity so quickly and that their pellets contain such high concentrations of the natural nutrients in the soil explains why the Pikmin and so many of the other indigenous species are so reliant on these pellets for sustenance." Louie's Notes "On the quest for the perfect hors d'oeuvre? Slow cook this plant in a wood-fire oven, but be careful to only serve the tender pellet." Category:Pikmin plants Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. items Category:Pikmin enemies Category:Pikmin items